


Detalumitsrevo

by Saturalia_Knight



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Explicit Sex, F/M, Sex Magic, Silly, loose narrative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23761831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturalia_Knight/pseuds/Saturalia_Knight
Summary: I couldn't believe my luck. Firstly, being accepted as staff aboard the Justice League orbital Watchtower, and then again, when Zatanna had asked me out. A lot had happened in such a short time that it was often hard to keep up.This story contains some explicit sexual scenes. It's also a bit out there with exploring what Zatanna can do with her magic in a sexual setting and the result of that.
Relationships: Wonder Woman/Original Male Character, Zatanna Zatara/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	Detalumitsrevo

I couldn’t believe my luck. Firstly, being accepted as staff aboard the Justice League orbital Watchtower, and then again, when Zatanna had asked me out. A lot had happened in such a short time that it was often hard to keep up.

I first spoke with Zatanna about two months ago. I was a fresh face, and I had always been a fan of hers, though I hadn’t actively sought her out. In a strange turn of fate, we had bumped into each other one day, and I had played it surprisingly cool. We had hit it off immediately, though since she was busy, she hadn’t stuck around.

A few days later I bumped into her again, though this time she had actively been seeking me out. From there, things had progressed quickly, which brought us to today.

Zatanna stood there at the base of the bed wearing her usual magician getup. Meanwhile, I laid there naked waiting with nervous anticipation. You see, she wanted to try out a new spell, and I was the guinea pig.

“I’m hoping this works,” Zatanna said, her eyes on my dick. “Firstly, I want to try an enlargement spell.”

My brow raised. “Enlargement?”

“Yes,” she confirmed with a nod. “You’re not small, you’re pretty average, actually. I just want to see if I can make you bigger.”

“By bigger, you mean my dick?” I asked.

She nodded again with a smile. “I want to see if I can add a few inches.”

Zatanna pulled out a stage magician’s wand and tapped it against the end of my already semi-erect penis.

“Egralne!” she commanded loudly, her brow knitted in concentration.

I felt a tingling sensation in my crotch before my cock began to expand. It started slowly at first but began to speed up until it was twice the size as it was before.

Zatanna grinned. “Now, that is amazing. Last time I tried that on someone, I ended up giving him a bit of shrinkage instead.”

I felt aghast. “And you tried it on me!?” I almost shouted.

“Don’t worry; it wasn’t permanent. Besides, it worked.”

I looked back at my cock. It was certainly bigger.

“I want to try something else,” Zatanna said as she once more rested the tip of her wand on mine. “Now, this has been something I’ve been working on for months.

“What is it?”

“Wait and see,” she said as her face once more turned to one of sheer concentration. “Ytisnetni! Noitalumitsrevo rentrap! Noitcere gnitsalreve! cimsagro snoitasnes!”

She lifted the wand off of my dick, and I shrugged, not understanding what it was she was supposed to have done. “Nothing happened.”

She smiled and leaned forward, gently blew some air on my tip. Unexpectedly, a wave of orgasmic pleasure rolled through me, my whole body going rigid as I let out a gasp.

“Something happened,” she said.

“Holy shit!” I shouted.

“Feel good?”

“I’ve never felt anything that good before.”

“Glad it worked,” she said before she gently blew some more air at my cock.

Once again, a wave of intense pleasure rolled through my body. It was amazing.

Then she licked my end.

I could barely breathe as stars shot through my vision. I had never felt something so incredible before in my entire life. Waves of pleasure wracked my body, and I began to writhe about, my mouth agape, my eyes wide.

“Are you okay?” Zatanna asked, grabbing me by the shoulders. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

As the pleasure eased off, I was finally able to speak. “I-I think it might be too powerful. I can barely register the pleasure.”

“You might be right,” she agreed before a frown crossed her face.

“What is it?” I asked.

She held up a hand, stopping me before she reached for her ear with her other. “Zatanna here,” she said, before listening to the unheard voice over her earpiece. “Now?” She frowned. “I’m busy.”

It didn’t sound like good news.

She sighed. “Okay. Understood.”

“You have to go?” I asked, disappointed.

She nodded. “Yeah. They’ve put me on a mission. I have to go.” She looked at my cock. “You should sleep it off.”

“Is that a good idea?” I asked nervously.

“What do you mean?

“What if I accidentally knock my cock while I’m asleep?” I asked. “That would be one hell of a wake-up call.”

“Only a partner can overstimulate you. As long as no one else touches you, you should be okay. It’ll last for hours, though. Hopefully, the mission will be over before it wears off. Then we can have some fun.”

I nodded. “Sounds good.”

With Zatanna gone, I was left staring at the ceiling. After a good several minutes, I touched my still erect cock. She was right; the waves of incredible pleasure didn’t strike me. In fact, as I tried to jerk it, I felt nothing.

Deciding I might as well get some rest, I closed my eyes and eventually, I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Wonder Woman strode through the halls of the Watchtower on her way to Zatanna’s room. There was a magical artifact she had discovered, and she hoped the magician could identify.

Diana stepped up to the door and buzzed it. There was no response.

“She’s on a mission,” Fire said as she walked by.

“How long?”

“Been gone about a half-hour, I think.”

Wonder Woman decided to contact the Watchtower nest. “Mister Terrific, I need to know how long Zatanna will be?”

“ _A while, yet,”_ Mister Terrific answered over the line.

“I see. Tell her I have an artifact I want her expertise on.”

“ _I will.”_ There was a pause. “ _She says to leave it in her room. She’ll take a look when she gets back.”_

“Understood.” Wonder Woman quickly overrode the lock and stepped inside.

Much to her surprise, she found a naked man asleep on the bed. Though that was not where her gaze lay, it was on his enormous towering member that had to be on the cusp of being ten or eleven inches long. Not only that, but it had to be at least as thick as her wrist.

As she stared, she got another call from Terrific. “ _Got an update. Zatanna says that it’s best you don’t go to her room. She’ll come to your quarters later.”_

“Understood,” Wonder Woman said as she continued to gawk in awe.

It was no secret that she was sexually frustrated. She wanted to have her way with Batman, but he was aloof and seemingly uninterested. Seeing the naked man on the bed made her wet, and all of those frustrations came bubbling to the surface.

Slowly she walked over and stared at the towering manhood, her lips quivering. Quickly, she put the item she was holding on the side before returning to the base of the bed.

She had seen much porn since coming to Man’s world. All a part of her research, of course. There was one thing that she had always been curious about, and that was the blowjob and by extension, the deepthroat. While she was not unaccustomed to oral sex, she had only done it even with women.

She had always wondered what it was like to perform oral on a man? While she had tried oral on the giant purple dildo she had acquired some years ago, she had always wanted to try it on a real man. Batman preferably but since he wasn’t interested and otherwise indisposed, she supposed this man would have to do.

Wonder Woman licked her lips and opened her mouth as she slowly bobbed her head forward. Then, with conviction, she glomped the end of his cock.

* * *

My eyes snapped open as waves of incredible pleasure rolled through my body. It was so intense that I couldn’t move or speak. I was effectively paralyzed by the all-consuming sensation that engulfed my body.

I was vaguely aware of Wonder Woman as she sucked on my end. A simple blow of breath had been an incredible sensation, and a soft lick had almost destroyed me. Now, as the Amazon did her best to take my enlarged size into her mouth, I couldn’t even think.

My entire existence was like one giant unending orgasm.

Somehow, I managed to cast my gaze downward to see Wonder Woman suckling on my end. Typically, it would have been a pretty poor blowjob, but with Zatanna’s spell, even the worst dick sucking in the world felt more incredible than the most intense orgasm.

Just as I was starting to regain my senses and get accustomed to the sheer immensity of the sensation, Wonder Woman attempted to deepthroat me. New waves of astoundingly improbable pleasure rolled through my body. It was so intense that I could barely breathe and once more, my mind went blank.

If Zatanna hadn’t also stopped me from being able to cum, I would have done a thousand times already at that point, that was how incredible it felt. There were no more words left to describe it. If a regular blowjob was a basketball, then what I felt now was the universe.

Wonder Woman took me deeper into her throat, but I was barely aware of it. My mind was trying to push through the haze, but it was like trying to move a mountain. My consciousness was a tiny speck next to the sensations my brain was attempting to process.

I snapped back to reality as the Amazon eased my cock out of her mouth. The room coalesced around me, and I was suddenly acutely aware of what was happening. But instead of being happy that it was over, I wanted more. I _craved_ more.

“You’re awake,” Wonder Woman said. “Did you enjoy that?”

I nodded eagerly. I needed her to continue. I had to have it. It was like a drug, and I was addicted.

The Amazon began to remove her armor, casting it aside. I stared at her large round perfectly sculpted breasts and down her toned muscular body. She had pubic hair, but it was not as thick as I had been expecting. It appeared rather trim and neat. In my opinion, it would have been better with none at all, but beggars can’t be choosers.

Wonder Woman spoke. “Since coming to man’s world, I have wondered what it would feel like to take a man inside me.”

She climbed onto the end of the bed on her knees and shimmied up it until my cock was mere inches from her opening.

“I warn you. Once you have felt the embrace of an Amazon, no woman in the world will compare.”

She gripped my dick in her hand and waves of pleasure shot through me. Then she slammed herself down, her super tight pussy engulfing my cock in its entirety.

The universe of pleasure was shattered as new sensations engulfed my very being. Wonder Woman’s pussy was everything. It gave me pleasure like no being in all of existence had ever conceived of before, let alone experienced.

With each wet thrust, I felt more and more powerful. As though the act was charging me up, and I was going to explode with a ferocity that could destroy the universe.

Then it stopped.

Just as before I was snapped back into reality. I blinked a few times as Wonder Woman came into focus. I noticed she wasn’t looking at me but towards the door. I followed her gaze to see Zatanna stood there with a look of shock on her face.

Even though Wonder Woman had stopped fucking me, the slight movements of her body felt immensely pleasurable to me.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Zatanna demanded. She was furious.

Wonder Woman blinked as she turned her gaze to me. “I’m not sure,” she said, as though waking up.

“You’re fucking him. That’s what you’re doing!”

Wonder woman climbed off of me, my body tensing with pleasure as my cock slid out of her vagina.

“I am sorry for my weakness,” she said as she began redressing in her armor. “I saw him asleep naked on the bed, and I couldn’t help myself.”

“Did you at least wake him and ask him first?”

Wonder Woman hung her head. “I have dishonored myself.”

I decided to speak up. “You haven’t.”

Zatanna looked at me. “How are you?” she asked. “Has it worn off yet?”

I shook my head. “No.”

As Wonder Woman put on her chest plate, she looked between the two of us. “Has what worn off?”

Zatanna glared at her. “We were experimenting with a spell that supercharges the amount of stimulation he gets. A simple blow of air is euphoric for him.”

“So me fucking him must have been heavenly.”

“You could have killed him!”

“I could see the beginning of time,” I said, thinking back.

I felt the craving begin to rise inside of me, the yearning to feel eternity once more. I knew it was an illusion, that it was all in my mind, but I felt like I had been transported to another dimension.

“I need more,” I said. “I need to finish.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Zatanna said.

“Please,” I begged.

I knew I sounded pathetic, but I needed it. I needed to climax. I needed completion. I had to have it.

I reached out and took Zatanna’s hand. “I want you. I need you.”

She offered a sad smile before she began to remove her clothes. “If it’s what you want, then I will.”

Naked, Zatanna climbed onto the edge of the bed and shuffled over me. She then gently gripped my cock, which sent waves of pleasure through me.

“Are you ready?” she asked.

“Yesssss,” I hissed. “Fuck me, Zee.”

She glanced over at Wonder Woman who stood in the corner before she lowered herself down. There was an instant connection, and once more, I felt myself almost transcend. That feeling only increased when she began to fuck me.

Zatanna had a different aura to Wonder Woman. There was a mystical element that seemed to fuse with my soul. We were connected, and it was a connection beyond two bodies. It was a connection of two souls.

I could tell by the look in her eyes that she shared the sensation. It was one of shock and sheer lust.

Then, I felt it. Something strange, something that I couldn’t name. A sensation that was unlike anything I had ever felt before.

It was several moments before I realized that underlying the sensation was something else, something beautiful.

I was going to cum.

But that wasn’t all that was going to happen.

* * *

Zatanna couldn’t believe how good it felt. It was almost as though some of the spell was rubbing off on her, or rather _in_ her. Each thrust by him and every pelvic slam by her felt amazing. It was quite possibly the best sex she had ever had.

Then he came.

For the first time in her life, Zatanna was literally launched into the air by a thick stream of strangely glowing cum.

Wonder Woman managed to catch her before she hit the floor, but not before both of their gazes fell onto the shimmering ball of light where Zatanna’s lover had once been.

The light split into two, entering them both. Then, together, they both orgasmed. Wonder Woman dropped Zatanna back onto the bed as she collapsed to the floor, her legs quivering, her pussy wet.

The orb of light left the two women, and with a farewell that was more felt than spoken it shimmered away

After a few minutes of stunned silence, Zatanna broke down into tears.

* * *

Zatanna was stood outside of Wonder Woman’s quarters aboard the Watchtower. It had been several days since her lover had disappeared in a ball of light. She was still in shock, still in mourning.

With a sigh, the magician pressed down the door chime and waited for the Amazon to answer.

The door slid open, and Wonder Woman gasped.

“Zatanna.”

“I’ve been analyzing that artifact you brought aboard,” Zatanna said, her voice monotone.

“What did you discover?”

“It heightens the sexuality of whoever holds it.”

“Then…”

“Yes. You fucked him because of the artifact.” Zatanna looked down at the floor, fighting back the tears. “I miss him. Even though I knew him for such a short time, I grew to love him.”

There was a flicker of light behind Wonder Woman which caught Zatanna’s attention. The Amazon looked around to see it too.

“It’s him,” Zatanna said.

Wonder Woman moved aside as Zatanna stepped into the room. She reached out her hand, and the orb touched it.

She almost heard words in her head. A promise that he would be watching over her.

The magician smiled.

The orb began to descend downwards towards her groin. She invited it, craved it. The orb entered her, and she was struck with euphoric bliss before her knees gave way as she came.

“Thank you,” she said as the orb once more faded away.

“Thank you.”


End file.
